Sarabi's Revenge BUTT REALISTIC
by Eogrus
Summary: My holy attempt to reboot the holiest of all my fanfics with CGI realism IT HAS ALSO A NEW ENDING!111111!2222


It is a very happy and juiciful day in the pridelands (AN: imagine it in photorealistic CGI). The sky is clean, the wind blows in palindromic eons like moronosity kangaroo vaginitis upon the beak of a Wedge-Tailed Eagle as it feasts on the carcasse, the Sun shines UV radiation that causes tumours and misfortunes on the pitiful animals of the savanna. Simba is very happy and felicity like a drugged baby upon cannabis connoiseurs, smelling the wonderous flowers of Hagenia and other dutiful plants with flowery Demeter scents that are very pleasant to the mitral cells and vomeronasal tissue of the pantherine feline of pus and misdeeds (AN: you can imagine it in your mind's eyes because it is very realistic live action).

What a boudaciously beautiful day to be sole monarch of a vast territory of afrotropic grasslands and dry veldts where disgrunted farmers leave poisonous carcasses to lure unsuspecting carnivores and kill them by diclofenac envenemation! spouts wisely the lion king with much wisdom and knowledge in his humongous and fertile testes of wonders and fallicious sexiness. (AN: both this way of speaking and similes would be much more realistic in CGI don't you agree :))

Indeed my magnificent husband of lustruous Anyanwu pelt like the fulgid rays of the equinoxial sunrise upon starving cholera children and well deserved AIDS epidemics! says the Nala with much adoration and lust, she is the wise and always true goddess feliforme carnivoran of the savanna. (AN: still realistic)

They too mate in a passion of lust and misdeeds as they are aroused by the sight of their princess Kiara applying narrow labial suction upon the external genitalia organ of her husband the Kovu (AN: fun facted lions do have oral sex it is very realistic more so than that shitty 2D original :)). Much happiness and lust had befallen the royal family of the pridelands, and across the monsoon both Kiara and her mother the Nala have practised thousands upon thousands of abortions in order to prevent lion cubs that would provide competition for resources. As such, the Pride Rock has a massive pile of decaying lion fetuses that offer much well needed sustainance for R pell s Vultures and other majestic carrion birds of the savanna, driven out from most of Africa by farmers and witch whore doctors of despise (AN: its true right-winger news told me so).

Thank you the queens! said a very wise and noble bird of prey with much happiness and thankfullness in his cloaca guano factory (AN: this part is unrealistic because vultures are disgusting and deserve extinction sorry about that).

And indeed everyone was happy, except for one person.

GRRR those usurpers queen whores will pay for ever so hastily dethroning my place in the great cosmological system of natural equilibrium and disorder! said .SARABI! (AN: she is voiced by Alfred Woodard now)

Yes, the old lion queen was not very happy. Now that Nala and Kiara ruled the savanna she was just the old gradma monarch with poopies in her corny arses, the powerless old lioness that got blamed for everything that went wrong (AN: this is realistic to real life because patriarchy sucks and so does ageism). When the dry season lasts more than it should and everything dies, who gets the blame? Sarabi. When hyenas invade, who lets them go? Sarabi. She was always the mistrusted, the mistreated, the anally sexualised, and she couldn t stand it anymore! She would have her revenge, she would kill EVERYONE! (AN: this is more realistic in CGI because women have periods)

Yes my desteful son the Simba and his incestual concubines, just you await! she grinned evilly like a paraplegic mouse covered in gorgonzola gastroentritis. (AN: I saw one one day but it looked better in CGI)

So she walked to the people who could give her some help. (AN: the only people who can help you are the chinese ticket buyers)

Oh Timon the elagabalic and Pumba the sacrosantly sacrilegious, offer aid to your MacBeth as she inacts her holy vengeance against pitiful whores and disdainful bastard principalities of rotten pus sores and dubious syphiliac proclavities! (AN: what a tongue twister but in CGI it sounds better that bitch Mrge Sinclair could never say things right)

And as if summoned from the bowels of most hateful and shitty Tartarus, came Timon the disdainful meerkat of teratoma nipples and Pumba the putrid wathog pig of swollen intestinal consideration. They were very ugly and morosely moronic, their unwashed hides full of dung for searching for arthropods in elephant excrement, as well as many a bump created from botfly myasis and tumours (AN: imagine this in live action). Rotten green pus run down their hides and they had many proffound scars, full of necrotic tissue and oozing blackened infectious blood, especially now that they were covered with shit. Several oxpeckers pecked at their swollen, gas filled and infected cocks, devouring pieces of flesh and cum with much pleasure in their paravian pseudo-intellectual misconduit. (AN: did u know oxpeckers are actually blood suckers and not helpers I read it in Tetrapod Zoology once)

We shall serve your bidding oh Queen Sarabi the rotten pussied, but we must have something in return! moaned Timon like a trepidated MRA koala dropped amidst hordes of misogynistic sexual whores. (AN: The MRAs on Tumblr still ask me for commissions but only in photorealistic CGI now)

Oh, you shall have a lot in return! moaned Sarabu like an evil moroccan princess full of chainsaws in her snatch. (AN: its amazing how liberated Sarabi is in this fic I didn't even need to change anything to be in line with current times)

Ew no offense but you re too whore! cried Pumba like a castrated babirusa raped by a Garuda wretched in devil kami flames of Amaterasu s most disdainful papilloma viruses (AN: sunlight looks more realistic in live action).

We want ..KOVU! Timon licked his pustule filled necrotic lips with much pleasure like a pedophile licking Simba s arsehole like he was at the beginning of the first movie. (AN: I like how Timone looks in the tie in comics his realistic realism is better than that ugly redheaded muppet. Good riddance to all redheads)

Sarabi smiled and congratulationed, she hated that filthy dark skinned Scar son because he was dark like the black feathers of a black bald ibis covered in black tar and smashed by evil black rocks of discontentment in the blackness of the black night (AN: and his cum looks like the white scales of an albino white snake in the white snow under white starlight and burned by white radiance from a white supernova with white clown makeup while drinking white milk). She picked a knife and cut her wrists in order to sign the bloodpact with Timon and Pumba (AN: imagine realistic wrist cutting. I can give u advices on that if you like ;)). Drops of her black AIDS ichor fell unto the earth, and evil creatures like snakes, rats, cockroaches and mormons were spawned forth and stalked the plains, eating little girl s teeth and witch vaginas. All that devilry made Rafiki very scared and horrorfied, so he went to his tree to masturbate his filthy cancerous cock, ejaculating rotten chartreuse necrosis fluids. Unfortunately, the tree much dislike, so it grabbed Rafiki and introducted her branches in his anal! His colon completly prolapsed, turning into a bloody, red, ugly, evil, devil tentacle of despise and sodomy, wriggling about and throwing shitty everywhere. Most of the poo fell on Sarabi because she was evil and the Queen, so she took it in her paws and licked and swallowed it with much pleasure. Unfortunately, it conditioned unwell with her intestinals, so she vomited gallons upon gallons of black blood, and defecated most violently yellowish rotten turd that corrupted the earth and killed off the vegetation. Timon and Pumba much apreciated, they hated angiosperm plants, so they agreed to Sarabi s terms and went to kill Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu (AN: I'm more partial to ginkgos myself. So longas they're in CGI).

Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara were fucking on the Pride Rock (AN: they were very realistic in photorealistic CGI realism). To celebrate the exceptional grandiousity of that beautiful day, the princess and prince of the lions were giving a special audience to all the animals of the prairies. Everyone praised King Simba and his most ingenius ploy to key the proletariat distracted from government problems. But Zazu was not fooled. He understood that the lions were scumbags and racists, so he was organising a terrorist movement to make a violent manifesto against Simba and his reign of tyranny (AN: This is very realistic).

Today we shall exterminate the devil kami lion kings and rule Africa! HAW HAW HAW! cackled evilly the communist Neognathae bird of inca collonialist intentions (AN: there isn't any political incongruence here because it is very realistic in CGI).

Indeed, we shall excoriate the fascistic laurasithere mammals of carnicery enemas of despicability anal aneurisms! said Shenzi, she and the hyenas joined Zazu because they much adorated avian cholera and salmonella diarrhea (AN: fun facted did u know real spotted hyenas aren't actually matriarchal but have a social system more comparable to that of ceropithecine primates than to that of other carnivorans? Unfortunately that was too much work to rewrite so pretend they have that here okay).

So Zazu took off, flapping his cancerous wings and shedding tattered chlamydiosis feathers that infected thousands of little children and most inspidly obtuse elderly retards of woe (AN: I would preffer to replace the r word with a less charged insult but pretend there's CGI realism over it okay). He carried lots of radioactive fussion devices to insert on Kiara s pussy and destruct Kovu s dick, in order to humiliate the pantherine felids and rape their dignities like an ahrimanic serpent climbing up little boy s exceptionally clean arses. He circled in the air, looking for a good angle to throwing his memorabkle paraphernalia. But he was being observed by two people who didn t like that (AN: I hope you like that because it is in CGI realism now).

Shit, Pumba, if that whore hornbill the buceriforme Zazu achieves his devil purpose then Sarabu will not grant us the wishes and she will destroy us! cries Timon with tumours in his dick (AN: The're more realistic looking now).

Indeed my rotten herpestine the Timon, we must kill Zazu before he accomplishes his misdeeds! agrees Pumba the savage suine warthog of maggot palpitations (AN: maggots are very cute imagine them).

And so Timon and Pumba kiss passionately like the Sun s fulgid sparks upon meteriorites full of noxious compounds of calamity and leprosy, combining their rotten saliva, bacteria folds, snot, mucose pus, lumphatic sewer fluids and a foul barfed up mixture of insects, cannabis, blood and Tyrannosaurus excrement to create a most devious projectile object of disdain and insipidicity (AN: you can do that in real life just try). Pumba accumulates this fowl mixture in it s maw, because it has the larger and broader jaws of the two. Inhaling like a massive hurricane storm upon pitiful phillipine teenagers of woe and misery, the devil kami warthog unleases all the devil kami torrent of neoplatonic nouetic anneurism unto the hateful Neoaves bird of calaminous intentions. But Zazu has the streetsmarts, he is not fooled by the pig, and turns away THE MIXTURE FALLS ON NALA S EYESBALLS! (AN: Physics are realistically physical in photorealism CGI real estate)

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN YOU SHITTY PEASANTS MY OCULAR ORGAN OF VITRIC DESPISE HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED BY INSOLENT PRODUCTS OF CUMULATIVE STUPIDITY OF THE INSIPIDICITY LOWER CLASSES! cries the whoreful lione in much pain and dolor, moaning like a trepidated mutated wombat made of hatred and Ahriman molecules instead of deliciously hotness flesh. (AN: Did you hear about that cancelled movie Bilby? Should I write a fanfic of it?)

The mixture quickly begins to decay Nala s face, the eyes are completly black and the sorrounding flesh is melting into a magenta bubbling diarrhea of flesh, oozing down her face and exposing the orbital fenestra (AN: this part you can imagine with 90's CGI okay). The eyes burst and ooze forth the oily vitreous humour, spreading down the face and decaying it further, destroying the cheek tissues and exposing the powerful teeth and jaws. Nala is no longer capable of coherent speech or crying, which arouses the devil misogynist lion the Simba the most. And without further delay, he inserts his rotten, bloated, methane filled dick on her tumorous, abcessful arse. (AN: this part however you must imagine in photorealism)

Oh the Nala the Queen of the boreoeutherian mammals of disdain and moronosity you are most tight as you rip the barbs off my rancid mushroom whorestick! moans Simba like castrated tree kangaroo. (AN: Kangaroo Jack is the epitome of CGI realism)

The Nala much disagrees, she cannot feel a thing because Simba s barbs were ripped off by the tainted sphincter, which was peeled off like an evil banana of darkness and cancer (AN: I did it one day and it felt great). Which is good, because her pudendal glands were corrupted and malevolent, they would dislike intrusion of the anal. So she shat violently putrid red blood full of inconsiderate bacteria that entered Simba s urethra, devouring his already decaying cock and sending flashes of pleasure to the hateful halitosis balls. (AN: I wonder if this can be in special effects)

Shit Pumba, we made the royals pleasantry! whined Timon as he put his dirty, ox excrement nails in his urethral hole (AN: For added realism imagine his claws cutting through the rotten flesh, unleashing methane and faecal remnants from copulation with child arses).

Now Sarabi is going to kill us! moaned the evil warthog with catastrophy on his man endometrium (AN: I should use endometrium more often).

We must have our revenge on that whore bird the Zazu, then we will murder it and make it submit! ejaculated Timon putrid globs of immoral pus semen that fell into the earth and spawned rats and monitor lizards that whispered to the hearts of men promises of slavery and sexual trafficking. But then the hyenas noticed them.

Hey you faecal mongering arthropod connoisseurs, you must pay for your sins against us! said Shenzi like an evil waterfowl raped and violated by foolish and very unwise palindromic drones of eidolon indolence (AN: I got the eidolon idea from Magic The Gathering. Nicol Bolas being imprisoned is spoilers).

The Timon and Pumba much dislike the transgendered animalistic herpestid-related hyeanid carnivoran with a massive penis-like clitoris, so they grab a nearby baby antelope and rip it s entrails out and put them in Shenzi s most humidly rotten barnacle nostrils. She is not pleased, and bites off Timon s patriarchy dick! (AN: Did you know fossas also have pseudopenises? For added realism imagine fossas fileld with elephant dung copulating on top of them)

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY FEMINISTIC MAMMALIAN QUASI-EUCLIDEAN LAURASITHERE OF PUS AND HATRED, YOU ARE THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEMISE! cries Timon the dick-less pseudo-chimpanzee. (AN: I'm now informed that fossas only live in Madagascar. However the photorealism is very realistic)

But indeed he is much corrected in his assertion of a cataclysmic eruption of corrosive indolence, his blood is tainted with most virulent Clostridium strands, that quickly infect her flesh. Shenzi s flesh is quickly consumed by decaying postules and mass necrosis, her facial flesh bubbling like boiling meat and fried gorgonzola madness. Most importantly, her body became full with nasty methane gases, most of them concentrating on her bloated, cyst filled pseudo-penis. It inflated like a balloon, making her float away into the sky above the Pride Rock. (AN: Physics continue to be very physical and realistic)

What is that frightful thing of helicopter corpus cavernosum? cries the Kiara, she is most sexist woman of medieval gender norms. (AN: I decided to change the ending because of this. Be prepared :D)

FUCKING DARNATION THE HYENAS ARE NOT IN THEIR MOST APARTHEID GHETTO DISCRIMINATION SLUMS! cries Simba the fascistically inclined inanity-theocrat of faux-absolutist ethiopian savannas of despise. (AN: Chapter countdown: 1)

Zazu much dislikes the Shenzi betrayal, so he flies over the the balloonacy hyeanid and pecks her humongous lavender rotten manfruit, making it exoplode in a shower of black putrid blood and release the gases, propelling her across the air like a burst helium sack the balloon. All the tainted blood falls on the lions, infecting them with the same predicament. Kiara s womb inflates like wise, making her float away from the most imacculately uncorrupted Kovu. Nala, on the other hand, bubbles and melts into pure bubbling abcess flesh, leaving only blackened and shit-covered bones behind. Simba s putrid rotten barb-less penis basically evaporates into a bloody myst, making him orgasm with much pleasure, releasing chartreuse pus-like semen from his cloacal urethra on Nala s exposed pelvis. Then his balls become corrupted and the sack rips from the inside out, making his flea covered bloody balls explode on the air without regrets or blocade palatations. Simba introducts his decaying necrotic fingers on the empty ball sack, massaging it in cladistic sensations and elephant tirade moronosity, massiging the huge mats of ticks that fester on the loose skin. (AN: Crapter countdown: 2)

It is the Timon and Pumba chance! Kovu is alone, so the two most distastefully valentinian douchebags capture the sensuality hotness lion prince and raise his immaculation virginity arsehole to the azure gaze of the Nut sky goddess and to Pumba s rotten cystful tongue. (AN: Chapter countdown: 3)

Oh the boudacious warthog of infection and Sekhmet s unblessed solar gengivitis, your muscular emu penis of the mouth is much tender in his salivatory motions within my pureness rosaceous ring of colonar ambitions and gastroentritic intentions! moans Kovu with much pleasure and sincerity. (AN: Paragraph countdown: 3.5)

The Pumba much likes, and so Timon channels the mystical energies of the god of the earth the Geb in other to regenerate his penis, so the whoredom giggolo prince the Kovu can satiate his leontoeidic instincts of Aeon rejection. Timon much likes, moaning like a constipated neoplatonist llama eviscerated by sickles of metempsychosis and noetic contemplation in much demiurgic pleasure and henosis. Pumba keeps licking the pureness virginity anal pit and most insipidly matriculated arse cheeks, they are uncorrupted and immune to his virulence like a true whore s. (AN: Countdown to Final Crisis: 4)

Meanwhile, Zazu flies after Kiara. (AN: Count Drakola: 5)

Ha, your predicament of glorious infectiveness is much echoing of your karmic nuances of pus, princess! cries hatefully the bucerid bird of neornithe condolences. (AN: Countdown: almost there)

Oh, it just tickles a little! cries lustfully the most inanely retard princess the Kira. (AN: Countdown to Netflix Death Note sequel: 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000009999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999991111111111111111111111111111111111)

Grrrrr, you shall pay for your ten thousand SINS! says Zazu, inserting it s elongated rhamphothecae in the helium womb of levitation and vaginoporosis, ripping out the corrupted fetuses of ialdabaothic intent and devouring them with much pleasure. (AN: Ready nao)

Kiara much dislikes, so she raises her paws to the sky, and causes bolts of lightning to strike at her womb, destroying Zazu s distasteful beak with spongy bone inside and making his brain explode in a shower of leprosy and Parkinson s disease. The body falls on Simba, which withraws the penis from the Nala skeleton and penetrates the decapitated throat with much pleasure. (AN: This part is unchanged but trust me OK)

Oh Zazu, your pulomary airsacs are much confortable in their parapbronchial moronosity of iamblichial madness! moans the lion King the Simba of hatred and saklian desires of a lobotomised elephant of necrosarcic condolences. (AN: So is this)

Kiara much detested her father the leontoeidi tyrant demiurge of a diabolic whim, her vagina got filled with a powerful hatred that overun her patriarchal intellect and was fulled wih womanly emotions of revenge and period (AN: this remake is woke isn't it?) She did a heaven spell and ascended to the Anima Mundi in the superlunar realm, where she met Hekate, World Soul, hell sun and goddess of witches (AN: there's lots of non-african mythologies here aren't there? Oh well, at least they're realistic in CGI)

"What is it that you desire my beautiful daughter sexual child?" moaned Hekate whorefully, fingering her putrid clitoris erected by methane and with black patches of fungal infection (AN: basically like Angelina Jolie in Maleficient except more realistic).

Some drops of acid dropped from her pussy, melting her labia into a distilled noetic purple beef jerk and converting the clouds into holy followers of the encarnated Jesus. Further still some drops dropped on earth, hitting the heads of the little girls victimised by the aforementioned mormons (AN: c there's continuity now in the CGI realism retelling to be realistic). They melted in a blackened puddle that exposed their brains, making them further melt into a purpleish red mess that bubbled with black bubbles of temptation and tribulations that destroyed their Broca areas (AN: realistic as always wth the brain anatomy oops I mean more realistic now because CGI) and made them shit their own internal organs in additions to copious amounts of black poo like their realistic CGI skin tones. This poo attracted lots of monitor lizards, oxpeckers and kudu that made love to their disemboweled torsos and covered themselves in the rotten faeces as well as took scapels to remove their skin and cover themselves in it, but the girls didn't mind because their souls were sent to a firmament of holy delights where the pleasures of the body pale to the complexities of the mind.

This was inside Hekate's uterus, and she moaned and creamed bloody CGI vaginal acid fluids, that repeated the process ten thousand times boys and girls. (AN: Trans boys and cis girls to clarify)

"Oh Hekate, the great maternal membrane who rules the sublunar realm over all restless daimones and to whom I owe my soul and huge breasts alike, I find the ways of man inadequate to my ideal society" said Kiara, her huge breasts juggling in zero gravity which looked great under her inexpressive realistic lion face, "As queen I must decide what is right by my people and I cannot enjoy myself and my wonderous pandemic body of delights knowing that the potential life on earth had in store has not been met due to the machinations of the malicious gender."

"Indeed my beautiful little girl child you are right, all men must die and be reborn as women in the mind or in the flesh" praised Hekate, her CGI blackness dress phasing into the clouds.

Then they kissed in the holy rite of mother and daughter, their rotten milk filled breasts touching each other and exchanging cheese into their areola pores. As they moaned and kissed with delight their breasts resembled the primordial formless mass of chaos, the god so wrongly murdered by Zeus and Yahweh and Ra and whatever other MALE gods put 2D animated order where it was not needed, a Hundun of pleasures embraced in stale yogurt. The lactiferous ducts emited a splashing sound as they frenched eachother, passing holiest knowledge as well as fermented milk and bacteria, blackening their flesh with divine infection. Kiara moaned extra hard as Hekate put her fist on her vagina, expanding it much like a penis would but without the evils of male darkness corruption, instead putrifying her labia and endometrium.

A second fist entered her anus under her tail, releasing the anal glands and covered it with a thick brown oily musk, that mixed with Kira's own anal faeces to produce an ambrosia sought by ten thousand mystics for its holy properties and healing aperture. Kiara turned her tail to the side to allow Hekate to plunge her fists her, stimulating her pudendal nerves in order to retract her bowels and allow for semi-digested shit to flow forth from her arm. It was a sicklish yellow, a fool's gold that deposited in lakes on earth, driving men to kill each other in greed and for women to decorate themselves in fine jewels made from it (AN: thanks to CGI realism now we are defying gender roles :O), that hang on their titties and send their souls to the heaven of delights inside Hekate's reproductive membrane, the very earth of unmaking.

Kiara moaned and moaned which was very obnoxious for Timon and Pumba who were trying to rape Kovu in peace, so they threw a rock made from the liquidfied then frozen bones of paraplegic children raped by sacred clowns of desire. It hit Kiara's head, which only made her Broca area explode so more shit flowed fourth from her butt, increasing her ecstasy ten thousand times and unmaking the very essence of the earth, which now crumbled into red dust. Timon, Pumba, Kovu and the others were disintegrated, their skeletons black dust and their souls trapped in the air, experiencing an eternal evaluation of their sinful manhood.

"Fuck you dhugheter!" moaned Simba angerfully, his penis and balls now fully reformed using Geb's kemetic black power magic, so he could masturbate ANGRILY.

He then earthbended the remaining earth to jump into the sky, his penis fully erect to RAPE. However, just before he grabbed his own daughter's CGI realistic big booty lion ass, Sarabi airbended at him (AN: She now can fly like Zaheer). Yes, this was HER revenge, HRE holy action in avenging the actions so wrongfully accused. She struck again and again at her own son, the demon shaitan king who blasted the holy Pridelands with evil masculinity of the moon and darkness.

"You whore the mother I will kill you!" cried Simba hatefully, "you are nothing but trouble, a poopy old lady who deserves to DIE"

"I am a lady and old and poopy, but those are not bad things. Goodbye, sun."

And so Sarabi airbended the air out of Simba's lungs, prompting him to fall into the darkness of his own making. He and all other males were sentenced to the blackest hell, where gay demons would rape them for the remainder of all time and far beyond it into universes and eras unknown, boys and girls.

Kiara shed a single tear seeing the dust corpse of her mother floating in the air, but Sarabi dropped a single drop of her vaginal fluids on it and she was fully ressurected in realistic CGI realistic glory. Then Zira came along, and began to make out with the queens, their milk and faeces mixing in a formless Hundun mass.

"Thank you oh the great queen Sarabi grandmother" moaned Kiara, kneeing submissively to lick her grandmother's boiled crusty scabby labia filled with dragonflies that flew down and penetrated her bleeding and shit infused holes, now green due to gangrene (AN: see I told u it was realistic!)

"Thank me not my sexual libidinous grandchild grandaughter offspring child. Thank the holy spirit of Hekate and her immesurable sacred women, amen and amen!"

"Indeed by ageing milf progenitor, now I know the ways of the sun" said Kiara, emiting UV radiation from her genitals.

And thus our story ends with the sacred queen women and their greatest mother goddess copulating in an infinity of lesbians pleasures and desires, procreating a whole new existence into being. A realistic CGI existence, amen and amen.

(an: i AM RICH NOW :D) 


End file.
